VOX Box: Hot Streaks and Cold Hands
Characters * Edwin Paine * Charles Rowland * Suzy Linden Location * Coventry Cove Apartments, Apt. 223, The Coventry, Gotham City, NJ * February 11th 2017, 1912 EST VOX Archive * Suzy Linden: music Ah-ha! Score! Oh, Charlie... thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I wasn't ever going to get past that ogre if it hadn't been for you and your mad gaming skills. Now, I can finally turn in these quests and level up now! giggle Thank you! Oh, I'm so happy... I might just have to hug you! * Charles Rowland: filter: Uh... please don't. Really, Suzy... It's okay... Uh... if you want to thank anyone, you should ask my taskmaster over there. I'm surprised he's letting me play games. * Suzy Linden: In that case... I thank you as well, Taskmaster Paine. giggle * Edwin Paine: filter: Well, there are few places we can go as Charles is still tethered to his remains and you, Susan, are the nearest psychic sensitive entity living near the Coventry cemetery. * Suzy Linden: giggle It's good that boys appreciate me for my geography. * Edwin Paine: filter: Plus, it's good practice for him... What with all that... manipulating of that... handheld device-'' * '''Charles Rowland:' filter: Controller. * Edwin Paine: filter: Yes, that's good at rebuilding his manual dexterity and it's quite incredible to see the progress you've made in such short time. Less then a month out of the grave and he's maintaining a prolonged tactile control of a small instrument. I couldn't have imagined doing something like that until I was dead... for the better part of a decade. * Charles Rowland: filter: Now watch, this is the part where he takes credit for my accomplishments... * Edwin Paine: filter: Yes, well, obviously that is due to the superior instruction. I did not have the good fortune of a mentor, Charles. * Suzy Linden: giggle You two... You boys crack me up. Okay enough talking. Hand over the buttons. I need to level this healer up. I unlock new wardrobe items at level 20. Totally gonna slut her up. giggle * Charles Rowland: filter: Here's your 'handheld device'. * Suzy Linden: clatter Ah, thank you... Hey, give me a minute to ride back to town so I can save my progress and I can switch it to Multiplayer. We can play together. * Edwin Paine: filter: Well, it's getting kind of late and-'' * '''Suzy Linden:' You have somewhere better to be? * Edwin Paine: filter: Just because we are dead, Miss Linden, doesn't mean we don't have social lives. * Suzy Linden: Yeah? What exciting destination is in store for the Dead Boy Detectives? Hmm? * Edwin Paine: filter: Uh, well... You see, we're... uh, I wanted to see if Charles could stretch his reach enough to Brentwood Academy. I have need to inspect something in the library. * Suzy Linden: chuckle You're going to a school library... at 7 PM... on a Saturday? giggle Oh, yeah. You two know how to live. giggle Oh, uh, no offense. * Charles Rowland: filter: None taken. * Edwin Paine: filter: I am a little offended. * Suzy Linden: Come on, Eddie! Tina's out of the house. Let me go down the hall and grab Ellie's GameStation. I can hook it up to the spare TV and we can do three-player online. What do you say? Live a little! * Edwin Paine: filter: groan I do not know. I am not sure I would be comfortable being the... third wheel in whatever you two having going on between you. * Charles Rowland: filter: Edwin, she's asking us to play a video game. It's not like she's asking me on a date. Look at her, she's a pretty girl. No way she's so desperate that she'd be interested in a dead kid. * Suzy Linden: pause Well, hold on there, Charlie! The other night, when your level 15 paladin rescued my level 19 Elven white mage from the Goblin King under the Falls of the Moon Shine, I thought we had a moment. pause, silence: 2.8 seconds Wait! Hold the front door! Charlie! OMG! Charlie, did you seriously just call me pretty? Did I hear that right?! Trivia and Notes * Coventry Cove Apartments is the unofficial home base of the Seven Soldiers of Victory. * There is an old version of this VOX Box entitled "Hot Buns and Warm Hugs" featuring characters that have been erased from continuity. Links and References * VOX Box: Hot Streaks and Cold Hands Category:VOX Box Category:Edwin Paine/Appearances Category:Charles Rowland/Appearances Category:Suzy Linden/Appearances Category:Kane High All-Stars/Appearances Category:Dead Boy Detectives/Appearances Category:Coventry Cove Apartments/Appearances Category:The Coventry/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances